Matt, Not Mitt
by The Nearly Missed
Summary: It's a peacefully quiet November day in the Wammy's library, until Matt decides to bug Linda via text message. Auto-correct strikes again!


It was a cold November day, so much so that the ground was frozen solid. Nonetheless, the bright sun in the cloudless sky shone down through the series of windows along one wall of Wammy's library. The large space was speckled with students sitting around, studying.

Study hours at Wammy's House for Extraordinary Children were almost dead silent. Only the clicking of keyboards, the flipping of pages, and sighs of children broke the atmosphere. If one didn't know any better, they might assume the room was full of mature adults rather than a bunch of kids who just happened to be at a higher mental level than those "mature adults."

Most of those genius children were sitting along the bright window, using the natural morning light to illuminate the pages of their books as they researched projects or did homework or simply read for fun.

Away from the group, however, Linda had snatched up a beanbag and sat in the dimmer corner. Her iPod was humming into her ear to the beat of some Korean boy band she liked, and the sketchbook before her was being violently assaulted charcoal pencil marks. Chewing on the cap of a pen, the artist scrutinized her work, deciding that the subject was just far too sassy-looking to actually be _Mello_, of all people.

Her music paused and a loud but short quack shot through her ears. Tugging out her ear buds before they blew out her hearing, Linda tapped at her iPod. The contact name "Dork" read at the top of the screen, and a pale bubble on the left side of the screen declared:

**I see you.**

Eyebrows scrunched together, her eyes flicked upward, glancing around quickly. She scanned the area, until a flash of orange and the replacement of a book in a shelf across the room from her caught her attention.

Sighing at the immaturity of her friend, Linda stood and dropped her sketchbook and pencil pouch on the beanbag chair, tucking her iPod into the pocket of her jeans. She stalked across the room, passing by one shelf before stopping and staring behind the next.

"Oh, real stealth, buddy," she whispered in the quiet air of the library, cocking her hip to the side.

Matt, surrounded by three different laptops on the floor, spun onto his knees, waving at Linda dramatically. "Get back over there! Go!" He whisper-yelled at her, employing almost all of his body into attempting to push her back to her seat.

"Why not just talk to me? I'm sitting _right there,"_ Linda gestured to her seat.

Obviously, she didn't understand the importance of silence in these kinds of cases. Matt pushed her away by the ankle, hissing, "Just do it! One does not simply _disturb_ the peace of a quiet library!"

Raising her eyes at him as if he had spontaneously sprouted two more heads, the artist slowly started back to her beanbag chair. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, settling back into her drawing of Dork's best friend.

_Quack._

Taking a deep breath, she decided to humor Matt. Taking out her iPod, she saw the message blaring clearly under the previous one.

**Today's the day.**

She sighed, almost growling. This drawing would never get finished at this point. More than slightly annoyed, Linda tapped a reply that appeared in a green bubble across from "Dork's."

**What's today?**

For a few moments, the artist pondered to herself if it would be worthwhile to turn back to her drawing. Would she get enough done in the short time it took her message to be delivered and for Matt's reply to return to warrant some sort of progress?

_Quack._

Apparently not. Readjusting her ear buds, Linda read the text Matt had sent in rapid succession to her own.

**Election Day in the U.S. Duh!**

She couldn't roll her eyes enough. She typed back without a second thought.

**And I care why…?**

Linda glanced around. There were about a dozen or so kids in this portion of the library alone. Her eyes met one younger boy's and he quickly averted his eyes, staring down at his notebook and textbook layered lap. _Quack._ She too, looked down. Matt had really gone to town, and three or four quacks followed each other in a quick beat.

**Because!**

**Today's the day the United States decides its destiny!**

**Barack Obama or Matt Romney, I wonder who will win…?**

Amused, Linda held in a laugh and instead shot back:

…_**Matt**_** Romney? Should I call you Mitt now?**

"Noooooooo!" She heard him mumbling under his breath before the repetitive texts declaring **NO** over and over again reached her iPod. Snickering, Linda could only try to ignore the looks she and Matt were receiving from the other kids. Meanwhile, her ear buds sounded like a duck behind chased by a four year old. _Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!_

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.**

** NO.**

** *MITT ROMNEY.**

** I HAVE NO RELATION TO THAT SCUMBAG OF A POLITICIAN.**

** I AM MATT, NOT MITT.**

** GOD.**

The messages stopped abruptly, and Linda glanced up. All she could see beyond the tall bookshelf Matt had been leaning against was the rear end of Roger Ruvie as he spoke to Matt. Linda laughed out loud, and the entirety of the kids to her left stared at her.

It was all fine and dandy fun until the iPod in her hand was plucked from her grasp. She opened her eyes, only to find Ruvie holding up the device before her, a stern, annoyed look on his face. Her laughs halted, reluctantly pulling out her ear buds and handing them over. She replaced her sketchbook on her lap and picked up her pencil with a quiet mumble, "Sorry."

Matt peered through the space where a textbook on basic neurology had been removed from its place. He let out a short _humph, _sitting back against the frame of the shelf.

He whispered to himself, resuming the work he had been _supposed _to be working on, voice barely a breath from his lips, "My name is not Mitt."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, I think Matt doesn't like Mitt Romney. I don't know about you...

For the record, I don't mean any insult on either candidate of this race, and the opinions here are only those of the character in a _fanfiction. _So please, keep in mind that I'm not necessarily conveying my standing here if you are a Romney supporter. This is only for fun, due to the similarity of Matt and Mitt's names. ;D

Politics aside, I hope you enjoyed! Happy election day, and if you're an American citizen of age, remember to go vote! :D

Thanks for reading! :3

~Rachel


End file.
